


Lily and I

by ScoobyDoosGirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Slightly more than a drabble, Snape really needs to get a life, death ideation, unhealthy mindsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoobyDoosGirl/pseuds/ScoobyDoosGirl
Summary: Snape looks at the falling leaves and thinks about Lily. This is for the prompt of writing to a random song that comes on your Ipod.





	Lily and I

**Author's Note:**

> Written while listening to the song Lauren and I by Keith Harkin.

Severus Snape sat and watched the leaves fall past the window. He couldn't focus on them. The wind swirling around was equally unnoticeable. He couldn't stop thinking about Lily Evans. He loved her, but she had married James Potter, had a son and died. He thought that if he had married her it never would have happened. He wouldn't have let anything happen to her, ever. He would continue to think of her until the end of his days. Trapped, with death as his only exit, he understood everything, but the one thing he really wanted was lost to him forever. Lily.


End file.
